


30 day NSFW challenge

by kira892



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, First Time, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, will add more pairing tags as i update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira892/pseuds/kira892
Summary: This work will be a series of oneshots based off a list of nsfw prompts on tumblr.DISCONTINUED





	1. Day 1: Naked Cuddles (Lance/Pidge)

 

She's halfway into watching Deadpool (sort of. If morosely staring at the same spot on the screen counts as watching.) when she hears the front door open. Pidge lifts her head, manages to stay up for about two seconds and flops back down with a groan. God she is so tired. The aborted movement, small as it was, managed to dislodge the blanket she's wrapped around her shoulders and it slips down, baring one breast to the cool air of the apartment. A hand moves to automatically grab it and pull it back up but when she hears Lance whistling as he takes off his shoes, she lets it drop back, deliberating only for a second before pushing it further down and tucking it under her arms.  Whatever, she's more comfy this way.

 

Lance is still whistling when he rounds the corner. He tosses his keys carelessly on the kitchen island and pauses when he sees the nest that she's made out of pillows and blankets on the floor in front of the couch.

 

“Well hello there pretty lady.”  he greets, one eyebrow quirking. It climbs higher when his gaze drops just a little  “And pretty lady's boobs.”

 

A non-committal grunt is the only answer she could muster. She’s been lying here for about an hour, been in the living room for two. She tried napping on the couch but gave up after wasting way too much time trying to get herself comfortable. The couch might have been softer but the floor is colder. On her screen, Ryan Reynolds rips off a burning hospital gown and proceeds to fight Ed Skrein naked.  Same Ryan. Same.

 

“Not that I'm not happy to see them, but why are your puppies out exactly?”

 

Pidge pauses the movie and mirrors Lance's raised eyebrow at him, only with less 'what?' and more 'what the fuck?'

 

“Please never call my boobs 'puppies' ever again.”

 

Lance begins to say something but stops and puts a hand to his chin, eyes going heavenward and squinting mock thoughtfully. “I suppose _kitties_ is more appropriate.”

 

He's standing at the foot of her makeshift bed and it's easy enough to lift a foot and kick him in the shin.

 

“Ow! Alright, alright.” He says, bending down and grabbing her foot before she could kick him again. He lowers himself to the floor, crossing his legs and setting her foot on top of his knee. “You gotta admit though, kitties is kind of golden.”

 

“My foot is close enough to make you sound like one, do not test me.” Pidge warns him, shifting her foot ever so slightly in the general direction of his crotch.

 

Lance's other hand immediately flies over to wrap itself around her ankle. His fingers are cold from being outside and they feel nice against her heated skin.

 

“Seriously though,” Lance asks, looking her up and down. “We're au naturel because?”

 

Pidge bites back the snarky reply that she's ever so tempted to throw at him, reminding herself that even if her husband kind of is the one person in the world who could be considered deserving of her current ire, it's not fair to take it out on him when he hasn't done anything wrong...yet.

 

“Heat flashes. They've been coming and going since I got home. Also none of my bras fit right anymore.”

 

She says the last part with a dismayed glance down, frowning at the pale mounds of flesh on her chest as if they've betrayed her. They're not huge, nowhere as big as what multiple articles and cringe-worthy tales from her mom, aunts and older family friends have made her fear but they're still bigger than she's ever remembered them being and it's really, really weird. Between them, she catches a glimpse of her growing belly. She's started showing a little while back but the bump is still small, subtle enough that it could still be hidden away under most of her shirts.

 

Her bottom lip juts out a little, turning her frown into something way closer to a pout as she looks back up at Lance. “I'm pretty sure the boob thing isn't supposed to happen this early.”

 

He gives her a helpless shrug and moves one hand to her knee, stroking it with his thumb soothingly through the blanket. “Mom said everyone is different. Are you still getting sick?”

 

“Not as much.” she says with a small relieved sigh. It’s almost been a week since she woke up sprinting for the bathroom and she’s hoping it’d at least be another three before it happens again.

 

She aims a disgruntled glare at Lance, swiping at the cooling sweat on her forehead and grimacing at the soaked strands of hair that stick to her hand.

 

“I hate you so much for doing this to me you jerkface.” she gripes with no real bite, sounding more whiny than upset.

 

The hand on her knee squeezes sympathetically even as Lance says “Okay, one: you were there too if I remember. And two,” he says, pulling away to reach into the messenger bag still slung over his shoulder. She watches him rummage around in silent curiosity and couldn’t help the excited gasp of delight that comes out of her mouth when he pulls out a jar of Reese’s peanut butter chocolate spread.

 

“Would a jerkface have brought you this?”

 

He had found her in tears on the kitchen floor at around 2 am two days ago. She woke up in the middle of the night with an intense craving for the spread and got disproportionately upset when she realized they only had peanut butter cups. Probably the most embarrassing moment of her pregnancy so far. Lance hadn’t laughed at her for it. He looked near tears too actually. He has four older sisters and he knew how to deal with a hysterical pregnant woman but he has next to no idea how to deal with a hysterical pregnant her. In the end, _she_ had laughed at _him_ a few hours later when she calmed down and she would kiss the heck out of him right now if she had the energy.

 

She tells him this as she snatches the jar from his hand and he winks at her, teeth visible behind the pleased grin that stretches wide across his face. Pidge reaches towards him with her free hand and Lance catches it in his, smile softening into something that makes a strong flutter of affection flare somewhere in her chest when his gaze drops to the matching rings on their fingers as if he’d forgotten they were there and is very happy to remember.

 

“Can you get me a spoon for this please?” She asks hopefully, batting her lashes at him once.

 

Lance purses his lips and pretends to mull it over. “What’s in it for me?”

 

“Cuddles?” she tries.

 

“Deal.” Lance declares, grinning again. He kisses her fingers  before getting up and walking over to the kitchen. She tries to open the lid while he rummages around in the mess of mismatched utensils they call a cutlery drawer and discovers that sweaty fingers and tightly screwed plastic lids do not play well together. She’s just starting to go a little red in the face when Lance returns and takes the jar out of her hands. He wipes the lid with the bottom of his shirt and gets the stupid thing open with one twist of his wrist.  He carefully peels off the foil cover, sticks the spoon he fetched from the kitchen in it and hands the jar back to her with a flourish.

 

“I knew I married you for a reason.” Pidge says, smiling as she takes it from him. She wastes no time, scooping out a big spoonful and sticking it into her mouth.

 

“To bring you food and open jars?” Lance asks flatly.

 

She pulls the spoon out of her mouth and pauses to let out a blissful “Mmmm!” at the taste of heaven exploding over her tongue.

 

“Duh.”

 

Lance looks miffed for about two ticks then he shrugs. “I only married you for your money so I guess we’re even.”

 

She scoops up another heaping serving of peanut butter chocolate spread and smiles around the spoon when she sticks it back in her mouth. Lance returns it before taking off his bag and shrugging out of his jacket. His gaze strays to her laptop as he does and he raises both eyebrows curiously.

 

“What are you watching?”

 

Pidge holds the spoon between her teeth and reaches over to turn her laptop so he could see.

 

“Deadpool.”

 

Lance’s face brightens with interest. “Sweet!”

 

He turns to her with a grin, shuffling forward a little on his knees. His head tilts to one side, eyes fixating on a spot somewhere around her hip. “If your left leg is Thanksgiving and your right leg is Christmas, can I visit you between the holidays?”

 

They’d both seen this movie enough times to know what’s coming and she doesn’t bat an eye as Lance grabs two fistfuls of her blanket and tugs. The edge of the blanket shoots down to just above her knees and Lance’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. Apparently, he hadn’t been expecting her to be completely naked.

 

“Woooaaah-” the drawn out syllable morphs into a low whistle and despite herself, Pidge smirks.

 

“I see London, I see France, my wife’s not wearing under pants.” Lance says looking back up at her with a leer that dearly tempts her to make good on her earlier threat. He’s much closer now, she could destroy him with her knee. She totally could. She doesn’t though, because before she could do anything, his gaze drops back to her exposed body, blue eyes appreciative but not in a way that matches up with his stupid comments and the leer that’s now faded into a soft smile.

 

There’s something almost like adoration in his expression when his eyes settle on the bump of her stomach and it grows in intensity when he lays a hand ever so carefully on the curve of it, like she could break if he pressed down too hard. His hand is still a little cold. She shivers.

 

“I’m cold, you ass.”

 

The complaint comes out too soft  and they both notice. Lance doesn’t say anything though, just gives her another bright grin and pulls off his shirt. “Well, I was promised cuddles, so, scooch over.”

 

“Why?” Pidge asks, taking the spoon out of her mouth with a sound pop.

 

“I’m calling little spoon, I want to be closer to the screen.” Lance explains as he stands up and starts working off his belt.

 

“I wouldn’t be able to see the screen, your shoulder would be in the way.” she retorts, pointing at him with the spoon.

 

“Why do my promised cuddles come with terms and conditions?” Lance complains, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“If you be the big spoon, you can hold these kitties.” Pidge offers with a small sigh, eyes pointing  downward briefly before coming back up to rest on his face.  

 

Predictably, that gives Lance pause. He looks down at her chest, bottom lip jutting out in a thoughtful pout. “Hmm, they are pretty great... and aha! See? Kitties is gold and you know it.” he crows, pointing at her face. Pidge rolls her eyes.

 

“Do you want to hold them or not?”

 

A pause, then “You drive a hard bargain Miss Holt. But fine, you win this time.”

 

Lance shucks off his jeans and begins to settle down behind her but she stops him with a foot to his stomach.

 

“Nuh-uh. Not with those.” She gestures to his briefs; black and completely plain save for the green alien face printed right over his dick with the words I COME IN PEACE above it. She still refuses to admit that she’d been sorely tempted to laugh when he first showed it to her and occasionally, she does still think it’s funny but there is no way that face is coming into contact with any part of her, even her ass.

 

Lance opens his mouth to say something but she cuts him off with  “This is Fort Freedom. No clothes allowed.”

 

Lance sighs but shrugs and hooks his thumbs into his waistband anyway. He shucks off the idiotic underwear with no further complaint.  He’s kept himself in pretty good shape throughout the years and she takes a second to appreciate the sight he makes. Nowhere near as bulky as Shiro but still. He definitely isn’t skinny anymore.

 

“Solidarity in Nudity I guess.”

 

He murmurs  before dropping himself next to her with a loud sigh.  She shifts to her side, hits play and resumes spooning peanut butter chocolate spread into her mouth as Lance presses in close, molding himself to the curve of her back. Despite his earlier demands about being as close to the movie as possible, he doesn’t even bother watching, seemingly more interested in pushing his face into the back of her neck and pressing slow, lazy kisses  to it. She lets herself lean back into the warmth of his chest, sighing silently to herself in contentment as she focuses on the feel of all that naked skin against hers. It isn’t sexy, she can feel exactly where the sweat has cooled but hasn’t quite dried but Lance doesn’t comment on it, perfectly content to cuddle her despite her current state. As agreed upon, she feels an arm settle around her waist and a hand curl gently around her left boob.

 

“Oh man, they are getting bigger.” Lance comments in surprise, giving her boob a gentle squeeze. Pidge scoffs. At one point in her life, waaaaay, way back when, she had wished for bigger boobs. What she wouldn’t give to travel back in time and tell her naive little self to appreciate her “blessings” (or lack thereof?) She elbows Lance when he does it again.

 

“Careful, they’re a little sore.”

 

And they’ll get a lot more sore according to everything she’s read. And eventually, they’re going to leak milk. Ew, gross.

 

The thought makes her pause and the mild disgust morphs into the familiar flutter of terror that still manifests itself whenever she remembers that she’s _pregnant_ . There’s life _growing_ inside of her. In fact-

 

The terror spikes as she thinks back to a couple of hours ago and almost immediately, a gentle, soothing presence makes itself known in the back of her mind, pushing against the harsh wave of emotion with a deep rumble that she hasn’t felt since she last looked at the stars through the golden eyes of a lion. She smiles. Shiro and Keith have told her that they’ve occasionally felt the Lions reaching out to them every now and again, despite the time and distance that’s grown between them. She thought she felt Green’s presence in her mind sometimes but it’s never been clear until that first wave of terror, the day she found out.  Green must’ve sensed her distress light years away and called out through their bond to tell her that it was okay. Pidge had believed her right away, she still does. Being the guardian spirit of nature, she supposes this kind of falls under Green’s domain too.

 

 _‘Thanks girl._ ’ She thinks and closes her eyes against the answering pulse of affection that flows through her entire being. When she opens them, she barely feels afraid anymore.

 

“Hey, Lance?”

 

“Hmm?” He hums against the curve of her shoulder.

 

“So I went to the doctor today,”

 

“Right. I’m still sorry I couldn’t go with you. How did the ultrasound go?”

 

“It’s okay, stuff happens.” Pidge assures him, putting a hand over the one that he has on her chest. She takes a breath. “And it went okay. I guess.”

 

Lance lifts his head to stare at her in concern. “You guess?”

 

She bites her lip. “Well. Remember the crib that mom and dad bought for us yesterday? we...might have to ask them to get another one.”

 

Lance’s expression shifts from concerned to curious and she takes the plunge. “Depends on how the babies feel about sharing.”

 

Lance doesn’t say anything for a good few seconds. His face goes slack however and one corner of Pidge’s mouth curls upwards in a hesitant smile. “Um. Surprise?”

 

Lance’s mouth opens, shuts. “Bab _ies_?”

 

She nods. “Babies.”

 

The smile that breaks out on his face then could’ve powered an entire city.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

His smile is contagious, pushing her tiny, hesitant one into a grin as she nods. “I know.”

 

“Holy shit.” he says again, through a delighted little laugh.

 

She lets out a surprised “Mm!” when he dives down to catch her mouth in a kiss. It’s close mouthed and chaste but the curve of his smile pressed against hers for a few seconds that feel like forever still makes her heart race faster than it did the first time, when he kissed her almost the exact same way in front of all their family and friends, after they’d just promised to spend the rest of their lives with each other.

Lance pulls away and immediately resumes his previous position, nuzzled against the back of her neck. His arm slides  around  her waist, squeezing as tight as he could without hurting her. Pidge chuckles softly at his excitement, the last hints of fear lurking somewhere deep in her gut slowly ebbing away in the wake of the contentment and tentative elation quickly bubbling up inside her.

 

“Oh my god.” Lance breathes against her skin. “Nothing could be better than this moment right here.”

 

“This moment with your hand on my boob?” Pidge asks, once again putting her hand over the one that’s also resumed its previous perch on her chest.

 

Lance laughs. “Scott Pilgrim reference? God I love you.”

 

“You better.”

 

She feels the gentle nudge of Green’s presence again and Pidge smiles, letting Lance entwine their fingers. She brings their hands to her lips and presses a kiss to his knuckles.

  
Yeah, everything is going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [redblackandwhiteallover](redblackanwhiteallover.tumblr.com)
> 
> and twitter at [alineofeyeemoji](https://twitter.com/alineofeyeemoji)


	2. Day 2: Naked Kisses (Shiro/Keith)

Keith collapses on top of him with a groan. Shiro muffles a small grunt into his shoulder, taking in the smell of sweat, sex and Keith as he drags in big lungfuls of air. Chest to chest, he feels Keith’s rapid heartbeat against his own, his rib cage expanding and contracting as he also tries to catch his breath. He shifts a little, feeling the uncomfortable floor beneath him now that he has nothing to distract him from it. He cringes a little, not only was it too hard but when they started it was cold and now it’s warm and damp. Gross.

 

It takes him a few seconds longer than it should have to form the appropriate response to that, brain so utterly blitzed out on oxytocin that it struggled to grasp the concept of cleaning and sanitizing. He chuckles.

 

“I always thought it was just an expression but I’m pretty sure you just fucked my brains out.”

 

Keith laughs, Shiro barely hears it, buried as it is under the sound of his harsh breaths. He presses a kiss to Shiro’s shoulder and another one to the side of his neck before pushing himself up on an elbow to hover inches above him, violet eyes heavy-lidded and warm. Shiro’s heart thumps against his ribs hard and before he could help it, the corners of his mouth are curling upward into a smile.

 

He reaches up to brush some strands of hair out of Keith’s face, tucking them behind his ear before moving back to lightly trace a finger across Keith’s bottom lip; red, spit-slick and kiss swollen.

 

“Did we seriously just have sex, four times in a row on our new living room floor?”

 

He asks in a breathy murmur. Keith grins at him. He looks around pointedly at the mostly empty room, gaze lingering for a bit on the stacks of boxes a couple of feet away.

 

“As opposed to the couch that we don’t have yet?” he asks with a saucy little tilt of his head. Shiro concedes his point with a slow blink, both eyebrows rising.

 

“Fair. We do have futons though.”

 

“Mm, it would’ve taken too long to unpack them,” Keith says as he dips his head, the last words ending up murmured against Shiro’s lips which part obediently under his, kissing Keith back with a small sigh. His hands make a path down Keith’s shoulder blades, across his spine, fingers tracing the dips on his lower back and the deep v of his hips before coming to a rest on his ass. He laughs when Shiro hooks a leg around his and flips them over and shivers when his back makes contact with a bit of floor that’s still shiny and cold.

 

Shiro swallows whatever protest he could’ve made with another kiss, playfully nipping at Keith’s bottom lip and tugging. Keith retaliates by rolling his hips, still half hard cock sliding against Shiro’s own. Shiro makes a noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper as a bolt of pleasure shoots into his over-stimulated nerve endings.

 

“Behave, I need a break, I already know I’m going to be feeling this for the next few days.” he complains.

 

Keith doesn’t even blink. “Or you can fuck _me_ into the floorboards.”

 

His smirk absolutely does not help when Shiro pauses, feeling severely tempted for a good few seconds.

 

“Maybe later. We do seriously need to start unpacking.” he says instead and pauses again, letting his own words sink in. He looks around like Keith did but instead of focusing on the emptiness of their new home, he focuses on the fact that they have a home, a place that’s _theirs_.

 

When he looks back at Keith, his boyfriend of 5 years is watching him curiously, the smirk having faded to a soft look that just commands Shiro to lean down and kiss him again. So he does, catching Keith’s mouth in a soft, slow kiss that has both of them sighing and melting into each other. He doesn’t pull away before he presses two, three more sweet, lingering kisses to Keith’s lips and even when he does he doesn’t go far, the tips of their noses brushing.

 

“Welcome home.”

 

This close, he could only see Keith’s eyes and they crinkle into happy little half moons. Shiro puts his flesh hand against his cheek, wanting to feel his smile against his palm.

 

“Welcome home.”

 

He gives a startled yelp when Keith’s arms come up to wrap around his neck and pull him down into another enthusiastic kiss, teeth clacking and tongues colliding. Keith’s smile is still there, bright as a burning star and Shiro decides that unpacking can wait for just a little while longer.

 


	3. Day 3: First Time (Hunk/Keith)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heith is one of my favorite rarepairs and I'm so happy I got to do this. This is for you Heith fandom, you guys deserve some more content. I hope you enjoy!

“Not bad.”

 

Keith grunted as he hauled Hunk up to his feet. Hunk begged to differ, already feeling the places where he was going to be sore for the next few days. There were far from few. For someone who barely skims the line beyond skinny, Keith sure can pack a punch...or ten.

 

“Really? I don’t know man, I think a sparring session that ends with me face down on the mat could be accurately described with bad.”

 

Hunk replied, groaning as he rubbed at the spot on his gut that he failed to block from Keith’s viciously sharp knee. 

 

Keith chuckled, pushing back sweaty strands of hair that had escaped the low pony tail on the back of his head. “You remembered some of the tips I gave you last time and you almost got me twice. Not bad in my book.”

 

He brushed imaginary dust off of Hunk’s shoulder as he spoke, smiling up at him with a rare playful little smirk that Hunk used to think he only ever reserved for Shiro. 

 

“Good job Big Man.”

 

He was teasing a little but the pride was clear in his voice and it had Hunk averting his gaze and rubbing at the back of his neck bashfully. 

 

“Aww, thanks Pretty Boy.” 

 

It wasn’t the first time he used the nickname on Keith but it still caught him by surprise, hand stilling on Hunk’s shoulder and big violet eyes blinking. He was quiet for a second before he snorted and rolled his eyes. The pink tint of exertion still staining his cheeks darkened in color though and his sudden inability to look Hunk in the eye was quite telling of something else that wasn’t exasperation. 

 

Cute. 

 

Hunk felt the familiar warmth of affection unfurling in his chest and before he could help it, he was reaching out and taking Keith’s other hand, guiding it to his other shoulder before taking a step closer and wrapping his arms around that narrow waist. This was all still so new and sometimes he wondered if it was weird how easy it felt sometimes, how intense. But when Keith went willingly, easily, tilting his head up to meet him halfway when Hunk leaned down for a kiss, as if it was the most natural thing in the universe, all those thoughts were immediately silenced. 

 

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, quick but sweet.They were both sweaty and it was admittedly not as pleasant as it could be but still Hunk drew back slow, hovered for a tick and went back for another kiss. He felt Keith’s hands shift as he moved even closer, wrapping his arms around Hunk’s neck and deepening the kiss. It went on for much longer than the first and Hunk sighed in contentment as the kiss ended, slowly opening his eyes to find Keith watching him through lidded eyes, a fond little smile on his face. This was usually the part where Keith bade him good night and sure enough, Keith pulled away. His arms took their time letting Hunk go, unwinding slowly and lingering, palms sliding over his shoulders and down his chest. 

 

“I’m going to go take a shower.”

 

“Okay.” Hunk replied, leaning back in to give him a farewell kiss to the cheek. 

 

This too, was part of their routine. Hunk liked to hang back after a workout to let his muscles unwind and though not anywhere near the same hemisphere of vanity as Lance, Keith hated being sweaty and gross. He bore it like he withstood everything else but when he knew he wasn’t required to do something else and there was a shower immediately available, Keith would immediately go for the shower. 

 

Hunk lowered himself to the ground, crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands. He’ll do some wind down stretches in a second, for now he just wanted to relax. He watched Keith go, picking up a towel from a nearby rack and slinging it around his neck. He usually left without a word so when he paused at the door, turned back slowly and said

 

“Do you...want to join me…?”

 

Hunk’s brain stopped for a second.

 

Oh. This is new. 

 

He stared, silent and slack-jawed like a total idiot, long enough that Keith visibly lost his nerve. His eyes immediately found a piece of floor that was infinitely easier to look at than Hunk and he blurted out in a rush,

 

“You don’t have to, that’s fine. I’m gonna go now.” 

 

Hunk was on his feet and taking steps towards the door before Keith could fully turn back around. 

 

“Wait! That uh. That would be cool. I’d like to. Do that, um, yeah.”

 

Smooth as gravel wrapped in sandpaper, that was him. Good job Hunk. 

 

“Oh, uhh. Great.”

 

Though that was probably a good thing since his boyfriend is clearly as smooth as a Balmera’s surface.

 

They stood in awkward silence, ten feet apart, watching each other and neither 

knowing what to say or do next. After the third tick went by, Hunk reverted back to one of his first go tos during awkward situations; he let out a slightly hysterical nervous giggle.

 

He immediately tried to halt the laughter, horrified at himself but unexpectedly, a second set of giggles chimed in. If he hadn’t been looking directly at him, he wouldn’t have believed that the sound had come from Keith but shockingly enough there he was, eyes crinkled and a steady stream of soft chuckles falling from his smiling lips. 

 

His helpless laughter turned into something more genuine as the ridiculousness of the situation really sank in. Keith put a hand to his mouth, trying to stifle his giggles. His eyes still peered up at Hunk though. They were reduced into lovely half crescents, bright with amusement. He looked so beautiful, it was impossible for Hunk to do the same. Instead his laughter grew louder, more delighted.

 

“Well,” he said eventually through some stubborn, lingering chortles. “Now that that’s out of the way.” He chuckled again. “Sorry. I didn’t totally ruin that did I?”

 

Inadvertently, he remembered their trip to the Weblum.This certainly felt like it was beginning the same way. 

 

“We broke rule number one.” he found himself murmuring. 

 

Keith snorted, apparently understanding what he was referring to. He shrugged, looking just a little less unsure as he said. “We made it out of there alright.”

 

Hunk knew how those words made him feel, he wasn’t sure how his expression translated it but based on the way Keith’s breath caught, gaze dropping bashfully he could guess it was the one his mother always referred to as ‘the doe eyed look that could melt glaciers.’  _ Anyone who could make you look at them like that better have a decent heart between their lungs _ she used to tell him.  _ Because they would know in a second they could crush yours if they wanted to sweetie. _

 

Keith cleared his throat. Looking Hunk in the eye, again, appeared to take him some effort but he did it. He looked nervous but there was something else in his gaze, something fragile but warm, intense. It made Hunk’s pulse race and made him immediately follow when Keith gestured to the hall with a tilt of his head.   

 

===========================

 

There were several bathrooms in the castle and Keith wisely led him right past the communal one with it’s vast floor space and complete lack of stalls closest to the training deck, down a bunch of corridors and towards a small one he hadn’t even known existed. Hunk had looked around before following Keith inside and managed to glance at a hall full of unused quarters just a couple of feet away. 

 

“Huh, I didn’t know this was here.” 

 

He commented as the doors slid shut behind him. The bathroom they were in was built similarly to the two that the five of them shared in their quarters, utilitarian and simple. There was a shower blocked off from the rest of the room by tinted blue glass and Keith was already in it, fiddling with the controls. 

 

Hunk’s heart gave a sudden, strong thump against his ribcage, remembering the reason why they were here in the first place.

 

“Found it a couple of nights ago. The ship _ is _ a castle too. The five of us could spend a whole week roaming around in different directions and still not discover everything in here by the end.” he heard Keith say before the panel he was fiddling with beeped and warm water started pouring from the showerhead. 

 

“What were you doing when you found this bathroom?” Hunk asked, more out of nervousness than anything else. Stalling had always been a natural talent of his, it happened whether or not he truly intended. 

 

The question made Keith pause. He didn’t turn around and Hunk watched as a hand came up to scratch at the back of his neck, which he could swear had turned ever so slightly red. 

 

“I was just. Looking around.” 

 

Hunk;s breath hitched as his heart tried its best to break through his ribs a second time. Oh.  _ Oh. _

 

He dithered for a second, unsure of how to take the fact that Keith might have been  _ planning this _ for at least a week. He hadn’t actually thought about sex and how it was sort of a big part of relationships sometimes, particularly a relationship like the one he and Keith now share. (Okay that was a total lie. He had. Several times. Usually in the darkness of his room, under the blankets, late at night when everyone else was asleep) but he hadn’t formed any assumptions on when, or even if it would be a part of theirs.

 

Trying to solve a dire intergalactic crisis did an effective job of keeping him too occupied to really ponder over it. Also, It was still pretty early but even from the moment they’d met, Hunk knew Keith wasn’t the most tactile person in the world. Affectionate contact between them so far had been limited to hugs and kisses that never wandered below the neck. There was the rare cuddle or hand holding every now and then but always in private and usually within the context of  _ Hey I just remembered we’re in a war and we could die _ . 

 

Before today, Keith hadn’t shown the slightest inkling that he even thought about it, so yeah this was definitely short-circuiting him a little bit.

 

The metaphorical sparks happening in his brain turned into miniature explosions when Keith grabbed at his shirt and slowly slid it up and off, letting it drop to the floor just outside the shower. Hunk’s eyes were immediately drawn to the way the muscles shifted under his skin, the hard, elegant lines of his shoulder blades as he turned his head to peek at him over his shoulder. 

 

“Are you going to join me or what?” 

 

Hunk bit his lip, trying to invert the urge to speak before acting. He took a few steps forward and gently let his knuckles graze Keith’s skin, following the line of his spine all the way up to his hairline. He hadn’t had that many partners before Keith and this part had felt like a big, scary thing that was more important than it really was every time. Taking a deep breath, he tried to remember that he was just as nervous then as he was now and he made it somehow. 

 

_ We made it out of there alright _

 

Keith’s earlier words came back to him and he pressed a smile to Keith’s shoulder as he hooked a finger into his hair tie, sliding it off with one tug. His hair was long enough to rest against his shoulders now and the black strands fell softly against Hunk’s face as he kissed his way up Keith’s neck. They felt like silk against his cheek, smelling faintly of sweat and the Altean equivalent of shampoo that they all used. 

 

He stepped back to give him space when Keith began to turn. He maintained eye contact for the fraction of a second before his eyes dropped to Hunk’s mouth. He could feel Keith’s hands coming up to settle against the back of his head and when Keith tilted his face up, Hunk closed his eyes and allowed those hands to pull him down, letting his own come up to rest against Keith’s sides as his lips met Keith’s in a slow, heated kiss. 

 

He was so tiny compared to Hunk, so slim he could probably wrap his hands around the slight dip of Keith’s waist and make his fingertips meet in the middle. He would almost be delicate if Hunk didn’t know how much power is coiled in that lean body. 

 

Keith moved closer and Hunk felt fingers sliding under his headband, tugging it gently off the same way he had removed Keith’s hair tie. Keith’s fingers slid into his hair and curled into a loose fist. He tugged, not hard enough to hurt but enough to get Hunk’s attention. He pulled away. Keith breathed out against his lips as he did and the heat of it made him shiver. 

 

“Take this off.” Keith murmured, tugging at the hem of his shirt. 

 

He obeyed without hesitation, tossing the shirt carelessly behind him when he was done. Keith’s eyes took him in shamelessly, roaming slowly over his chest, his arms and down the thick girth of his torso. He had fooled around with people that have made him self conscious about his body without a word and an instinctive ripple of uneasiness swept through his nerves as Keith continued to look. 

 

His eyes didn’t skip over a single bit of skin bared to him and the hungry, awed look in them never changed or faltered as they roamed over the curve of his belly. In fact, his gaze only got hungrier as they followed the trail of hair below Hunk’s belly button, down to where it disappeared into the waistline of his pants. 

 

“I’m assuming you want me to take these off too.”

 

Hunk said teasingly, hoping that a bit of playfulness would calm the frantic hammering of his heart. 

 

Keith’s expression changed, but not in a way that he was hoping. He didn’t laugh or even roll his eyes. Hunk wasn’t sure what the look meant but the earlier hesitation was back two fold and Hunk opened his mouth to backpedal, fairly sure that Keith had changed his mind. Keith took a breath.

 

“You could take mine off first if you want.”

 

Far from the weirdest offer he’d ever gotten but still, a bit odd, awkward. He supposed this was Keith’s way of being seductive and once he realized it, Hunk found that a)  it was weirdly, endearingly him and b) it completely worked. 

 

His pulse, already fast, sped up even more at just the thought of getting Keith naked. This was going to be over way too fast if it’s barely begun and he was already this affected. 

 

“That’d-” he practically croaked. Embarrassed, Hunk cleared his throat. “That’d be cool.”

 

_ ‘That’d be cool’? Really? _

 

If he just violently tilted sideways and slammed his head against the nearest wall, would he be able to convince Keith he just slipped?

 

Thankfully, his response just made Keith snort, quelling Hunk’s mortification enough to let him laugh. They’re ridiculous, both of them. 

 

That made them really good for each other he supposed. 

 

The thought made the presence of something warm and achey known in his chest and when Keith shook his head and said “Just get me naked.” Hunk beamed at him. Grabbing him gently by the arms, Hunk pulled him in for a kiss. He kept it short, moving down immediately to press another one between his collarbones, the middle of his chest. His hands slid down Keith’s arms as he lowered himself to his knees, trailing kisses down Keith’s front as he went. He lingered just above Keith’s waistband, leaving wet, open mouthed kisses all over his hips and teasing the line where fabric met skin with slow but short swipes of his tongue. 

 

“Hunk.” Keith murmured breathily, a hand settling on the top of his head. 

 

Taking that as his cue to stop teasing, Hunk hooked his fingers into Keith’s waistband and did as he was asked. The pants were quickly pulled down Keith’s legs and as soon as they were around his ankles, Hunk’s palms skimmed back up the long,lean expanse of them to rest gently around Keith’s hips, supporting him as he stepped out of and then carelessly kicked his pants out of the way. Hunk must’ve taken his underwear too in the process because when he glanced up, Keith was completely bare. 

 

He couldn’t help it, his gaze was immediately drawn to Keith’s cock. It was proportionate to the rest of him, slimmer than Hunk’s but close in length. It was nestled in dark, wiry hair, already half hard. Hunk felt hot all over, knowing instantly that he definitely wanted it in his mouth at some point, or fucking him until he can’t walk, whichever one Keith wanted first. 

 

“Your turn.” he heard Keith say. His voice had dropped down into a deep, rough pitch that sent a shiver down Hunk’s spine and obediently, he stood up and made quick work of the rest of his clothes. 

 

Once they were both naked, there was another pause as they drank each other in again. Hunk took in every mole and every scar, made note of the near invisible freckles on Keith’s shoulders and the ridge of every rib as if they’re priceless discoveries he would forget as soon as he blinked. 

 

Keith was still wearing his gloves. Hunk watched him take one off and stopped him before he could remove the other, grasping Keith’s wrist and gently slipping the glove off himself. They were discarded with the rest of their clothes and after they were out of the way, Hunk brought Keith’s hand to his mouth, placing a kiss on his palm. 

 

Keith’s pulse thundered under his fingers, strong and quick. Hunk smiled at him, letting his eyes sweep slowly over Keith’s face, his chest, all the way down to his feet and then back up.

 

“You’re beautiful.”

 

He said, because it was true and because the look on Keith’s face at hearing the words was easily worth it. He said nothing but when the hand that Hunk was still holding to his face cupped his cheek, thumb stroking against it gently, he leaned in to the touch. 

 

Keith reached out for him with his other hand and Hunk followed when he started walking backwards into the shower, pulling them both under the spray. Keith kept pulling until they were chest to chest and he wasted no time, hands moving to either side of Hunk’s head, pulling him down into a hungry kiss. 

 

Within seconds they were both soaked and when Keith lifted a leg to hook it around his hip, the wet glide of all that slick skin got him from half mast to achingly hard so fast, his head spun. Hunk moaned, grabbing at Keith’s thigh. He gasped against Keith’s lips when he rolled his hips experimentally against Hunk’s, hard cock barely grazing Hunk’s and sliding against his stomach instead. He did it again, slower and with a little more confidence this time. His shaft brushed against Hunk’s balls and glided, slow and perfect against his dick. It got him a sharp whine from Hunk, loud enough that it echoed in the room, audible over the sound of the water pounding down against them. 

 

His hand slid from Keith’s thigh to his ass, guiding Keith’s movements as he continued to rock against him. He was vaguely aware of more sounds falling from his lips but with each sinuous roll of Keith’s hips, he found it easier not to care. 

 

“You’re loud.” Keith whispered against his ear.

 

“Sorry.” Hunk gasped. He chuckled, the sound breathy and rough. “It’s a good thing you picked this shower.”

 

Keith chose not to answer. He licked his way into Hunk’s mouth, blindly grabbing for his other hand and guiding it to his hip. Instinctively, he slid it down Keith’s thigh and with hardly any effort, lifted Keith off his feet. Keith immediately wrapped his legs around his waist and Hunk took a step, pressing him against the nearest flat surface, which happened to be the glass wall. 

 

He continued to grind, both hands on Keith’s thighs. Keith moved up the wall a little with each thrust, supported and completely pinned there by Hunk’s bulk. He could barely do more than hold on and kiss everywhere he could reach. One particularly good thrust had him biting down on Hunk’s shoulder to muffle a cry though so Hunk was assuming he was more than okay with that. 

 

He nosed at Keith’s temple, grinning a little. “We broke rule number one but we seem to be doing okay.”

 

Keith chuckled. “Stop talking before you ruin it.” 

 

Hunk refrained from replying verbally, instead he hiked Keith up, angling their hips enough for him to rub up between Keith’s cheeks on the next thrust. It got him the reaction he was hoping for, watching through lidded eyes as Keith’s head tilted back, a shaky moan falling from his lips. Hunk did it again, and again, pleasure roiling hot and heavy low in his stomach as Keith’s legs shook and tightened around his waist every other thrust. He halted his movements when Keith got a hand between them, wrapping them both in his grip on an upward thrust. 

 

“Is this okay?” he asked, stroking tentatively up and then down. His hand was warm, long fingers rough with callouses. Hunk leaned in to nod against his forehead, kissing his way down his cheek and catching Keith’s mouth in his again. Keith sighed into the kiss and began to jerk them off, slow at first, still careful, trying to gauge what Hunk liked. Hunk started rolling his hips again and Keith followed his lead, matching his movements to the rhythm Hunk was setting. 

 

“Tighter.” he groaned. Keith obliged, tightening his grip and pumping them faster, twisting his wrist a little on every upstroke.

 

“Hah...-Hunk.” he gasped and the raw want in his voice pushed Hunk just a little closer to the edge. He bit at Keith’s bottom lip, hard enough to sting then soothed it over with a gentle swipe of his tongue. Keith returned the favor by sucking his lower lip between his and tugging until it was taut before abruptly letting go. His hand worked them both even faster, breaths turning into gasps. He was so close, Hunk could feel it. His focus honed into a single beam and at that moment he knew that what he wanted more than anything was to push him off the edge.

 

Remembering how he reacted to it earlier, he adjusted his grip so he could slide his hand higher, dipping two fingers between Keith’s cheeks and rubbing at the puckered skin there. 

 

Keith cried out, loud enough to almost be a shout, hand faltering for a second. 

 

“Yes,” he panted. 

 

Taking that as strong encouragement, Hunk began to rub with slow, heavy presses of his fingers, muffling his moans in Keith’s shoulder as Keith tugged frantically at both their dicks. When he tried pushing just a little bit inside, Keith came. Hunk felt the warmth of his come on both their stomachs as his entire body jerked, still effectively trapped between Hunk and the wall and this time it was definitely a shout that fell from his lips.

 

Hunk pulled back to look at his face. He took in the blissed out expression, the deep flush high on his cheeks and the red O of his mouth. The water had turned Keith’s hair into a beautiful mess of heavy, black tendrils that obscured his face, clung to his cheeks and neck. He looked wrecked and so fucking gorgeous, Hunk couldn’t stand it. Keith’s eyes opened slowly and the second they met his, Hunk dove in and caught his mouth in a desperate kiss. 

 

“Mm- wait. Let me down.” Keith gasped against his lips. 

 

He was so cranked, it took some effort to obey but he did it, pulling away after a few lingering kisses. Carefully, he let Keith down and as soon as his feet touched the ground, he was sinking to his knees.

 

“Holy shit.” Hunk practically croaked. He barely had the time to feel Keith’s amused huff of laughter against his hip before he was practically doubled over, one hand slamming against the glass wall to keep himself upright because Keith had just licked a long, hot stripe up his dick. 

 

“Oh, oh,  _ oh _ ” he whimpered pathetically as Keith wrapped a hand around the base and did it again. His tongue swirled around the head, teasing his slit with the tip for a second before he closed his lips around it. Hunk’s balls tightened at the first suck and he hunched over further til his forehead was also resting on the glass, free hand flying up to Keith’s head and grasping a handful of his hair. 

 

Keith sucked again, harder and slowly took more of Hunk into his mouth. Hunk cried out, fingers tightening around Keith’s hair. Keith moaned in response, bobbing his head and working what he couldn’t fit into his mouth with his hand. 

 

_ No fair _ Hunk thought to himself. 

 

Keith hummed curiously around him but didn’t stop. It took him an embarrassingly long time to realize that Keith had heard him and when he did, Hunk managed a rough chuckle. 

 

“Sorry, I thought I said that in my head. I-  _ oh  _ fuck. I was hoping, I would do this to you.”

 

Keith paused, then he took a harsh breath through his nose and took Hunk in so deep, he felt the back of Keith’s throat. Hunk jolted, both because it felt so good he could pass out and because he knew he was far from small and he was immediately concerned for Keith. Instead of choking though, Keith just moaned around his cock. It was loud and filthy and the vibrations of it around him was too much. He can’t. He can’t.

 

“Keith-” That was as much as he could say, tugging at Keith’s hair frantically in warning. Keith refused to budge and that was it. He came so hard he saw white. 

 

Hunk was sure he lost his connection to reality for a tick or two because the next thing he knew, he was sitting on the shower floor next to Keith who was coughing and trying to hide it behind a fist.

 

“Oh my god. Shit, I’m sorry I,”

 

Keith shook his head, coughed two more times and put a hand up to stop him. 

 

He looked at Hunk, stern at first and then oddly bashful considering what they just did. “Don’t be. I... I liked it.”

 

Hunk’s softening dick gave a futile little jerk at that and despite being flushed all over, Hunk felt his face heating up some more. “Oh. Really?”

 

Keith snorted and rolled his eyes. “No Hunk, I let you come down my throat just because.”

 

There was something wonderfully scandalous about hearing Keith talk like that, even in that dry, sarcastic tone. Maybe because he  _ sounded _ like he was just enthusiastically sucking dick.

 

Hunk’s laugh this time was mostly air and smiles. Keith continued to look unimpressed for a tick and then slowly,  he smiled too and the two of them just sat there, beaming at each other because they just had sex for the first time and it was pretty awesome. Hunk still felt a little blitzed out, lighter than he had in months and he could easily blame it on the orgasm but as he continued to sit there, completely content to be on a cold, wet floor next to Keith, strange, fierce and beautiful Keith who was looking at him like he was the last good thing left in the universe, his heart lurched in his chest and he found himself thinking.

 

_ I hope this one has a decent heart Ma. Because if he doesn’t, I am in  _ so much _ trouble. _

 

The shower was still going and with a heavy, uncoordinated flap of his hand, Hunk went for the controls, missed twice and then finally managed to shut it off.

 

Keith looked up at the showerhead. “We do actually have to get clean though. Especially now.”

 

“In a minute. Can I ask you for something?” Hunk asked, leaning in for a kiss.

 

Keith welcomed it easily, putting a hand over Hunk’s when it came up to rest against his cheek. 

 

“What?” he asked when Hunk pulled away.

 

They were naked and wet and there was still a little bit of Keith’s spunk on their stomachs yet Hunk felt himself getting shy again. 

 

“Well...I wanted two things but you beat me to one of them.”

 

Keith immediately looked interested. He stayed quiet, waiting for Hunk to continue.

 

“I umm. Well. I’ve been experimenting with some stuff, you know, scaultrite is-”

 

“Okay, you lost me.”

 

Hunk took a deep breath, giving himself  a mental smack and reminding himself that he just came in Keith’s mouth. 

 

“I made some lube.” he said in a rush. “I tested it!” he added when Keith’s brows shot up. “I uh, I haven’t had any sort of allergic reaction or whatever with it and well. You can use it. If you want to...fuck me? You know, if that’s a thing that you’d be into.”

 

Gravel wrapped in sandpaper, rolling across a crystal studded Balmera. Yup. Fucking Nailed It.

 

But once again, luckily for him, he was dating the one person in the universe that that disaster of a come on would work on. 

 

Keith blinked, glanced at the shower again then looked back at Hunk. He held his gaze for a tick before a corner of his mouth curled up into a smirk, a little shy but also full of promise. 

 

“Shower first. Then I’ll fuck you until you cry.”

 

“Wow. I feel more threatened than horny.”

 

Keith shrugged, still smirking. “You can fuck  _ me _ after.”

 

Hunk shivered and when Keith’s hand tightened around his, he linked their fingers tightly together. He grinned. 

  
“Deal.”


	4. Day 4: Masturbation (fem!Shiro/fem!Keith)

Keith isn't sure what wakes her at first. She's warm and comfortable and pleasantly sore, sensation trickling through every nerve ending like honey, thick and warm and sweet. Her thoughts move much the same way, languid and unhurried. They make sense of her surroundings one detail at a time; the soft whisper of the AC, the softness of the sheets and the familiar warmth slowly building between her legs.  
  
She opens her eyes. In the dim, blue glow of the castle lights, she makes out the curve of a shoulder, the length of a pale neck. Even in the gloom, Keith could see the dark blotch of a love bite in the juncture where the two meet. The blankets have slipped down to pool around her waist and she takes in the broad expanse of a bare back, lean and toned and covered in scars.  
  
_Shiro,_ her sleep heavy mind supplies.  
  
She lets out a quiet sigh as the warmth between her legs morphs into a familiar ache that immediately spreads, every nerve ending lighting up as her body remembers the past few hours. She closes her eyes again and in the darkness behind her lids she sees it all again; shiro's tongue licking a trail down her body, her head disappearing between her legs then those dark eyes above hers, boring into hers.  
  
She bites down on a whimper as her pussy throbs, demanding attention. Carefully, she turns to lie on her back, sneaking one more glance at Shiro to make sure the movement doesn’t jostle her. Shiro continues to lie still, her back gently lifting and falling with even breaths, fast asleep.  
  
Keith closes her eyes and reaches down, fingertips stroking once, slowly over her mound. She does it again, pressing heavier and going farther, all the way down to her hole, still slick and a little swollen from the thorough pounding it got earlier. She shifts her leg a little, foot sliding down towards the end of her bed until her toes come into contact with the smooth leather of the harness Shiro had worn. She still has no idea where the hell she got it or the smooth, soft attachment it came with, but fuck if she’s not glad they have it now.  
  
She circles her hole idly with a finger, trying to mimic the circles the tip of shiro’s tongue had made and presses down with two fingers, dragging upward, spreading her lips a little as she remembers being splayed wide open, Shiro’s strong hands under her knees as she fucked Keith with the kind of intensity and single-minded focus she usually reserved for battle.  
  
She wonders if Shiro will let her fuck her with the strap on, if she’ll like it as much as Keith did. The thought has her holding back a moan, fingers coming up to rub against her clit in steady, hard presses. Shiro rarely likes being on her back, one of the many aversions she’s brought back with her after captivity. Maybe she’ll have Shiro on her lap instead, strong thighs flexing and working as she rides Keith. Their height difference would put her at face level with Shiro’s chest and Keith would put her mouth to use, knowing how sensitive Shiro’s nipples are.  
  
Keith’s hand moves faster, envisioning the gorgeous arch of Shiro’s neck as she throws her head back, a throaty moan falling from her lips. Her toes curl against the sheets as her fantasy extends lower, breaths coming faster. The Shiro in her head’s breasts heave with each heavy breath, pebbled nipples slick from Keith’s mouth.  
  
Her hips lift off the mattress, rolling up against her hand as she rubs at her clit. She can hear how loud and fast she’s breathing and it’s a struggle to rein it in, a struggle to even care. She’s getting close and she gets so caught up in it she doesn’t even notice movement from inches away. It takes her two seconds too long to feel fingers on her shoulder and when she does, she freezes, eyes flying open.  
  
Shiro’s facing her now, silent but wide awake. Keith watches the slow sweep of her gaze, feels the hot weight of it as it moves from between her legs, all the way up to her face. She shivers, flushing all over both from arousal and embarrassment. She just wanted to rub out a quick one and fall back asleep.  
  
“Sorry, did I wake you?”  
  
Shiro doesn’t answer, instead she grabs at Keith’s wrist when she moves to pull her hand away from where it is and shifts a little closer. She rests her head on Keith’s shoulder and doesn’t look away as she murmurs. “Don’t stop.”  
  
She tugs meaningfully at Keith’s wrist and Keith’s breath hitches as Shiro’s gaze is immediately drawn downward, watching. Fuck. She closes her eyes again, head falling back against the pillow as she picks up where she left off, working herself with renewed vigor. Shiro moves even closer, slides one leg under and hooks the other over one of hers, trapping Keith’s thigh between them. She feels a light tap against her opposite leg and with a small whimper, she bends it and lets it fall to the side, opening herself up for Shiro to see.  
  
Shiro kisses her shoulder in reward and settles back down to watch. She’s mostly silent save for a few quiet curses, heated compliments murmured against Keith’s skin.  
  
“Fuck, you’re hot.”  
  
“Feel good babe?”  
  
“I like you like this.”  
  
That one is whispered right in her ear, Shiro’s fingers just barely grazing the soft skin of Keith’s stomach as they trailed downward, palm settling dangerously low but remaining teasingly just out of reach. Her touch burns like a brand and when she bites at the lobe of Keith’s ear with a low command of “Come on, let me see you come Keith.” all it takes is a few more strokes of her fingers against her throbbing clit. Keith’s back arches up off the bed with a soft cry, her entire body quaking as the first wave of her orgasm hits. Her thigh gives a futile jerk, still effectively trapped between Shiro’s. She’s vaguely aware of lips kissing up her jaw and she turns her head, shuddering as Shiro catches her mouth in a heavy kiss, slow and wet and filthy. She rides out the rest of her orgasm with Shiro’s tongue in her mouth and that hand still way too low but remaining stubbornly not where she wants it.  
  
When she comes back down to reality, Shiro is gently peppering kisses all over her cheek, neck and shoulder. As soon as Keith shifts, her hand slips from its perch on her lower belly, giving Keith’s over sensitive cunt a firm, deliberate caress. Keith whimpers and squirms, trying (not very hard at all) to move away. Shiro chuckles, pressing one last kiss to her shoulder. She moves with Keith when she rolls over to her side and they settle facing each other, legs slotted together and arms draped over waists.  
  
Shiro smiles, looking content and sleepy as if she’s the one who just had a really, really good orgasm.  
“Hi. Thanks for the show.” she says.  
  
Still reeling from the endorphins in her system, Keith barely feels embarrassed and her soft. “Shut up.” doesn’t have as much bite as she’d like.  
  
Shiro laughs again, eyes closing. “It’s early. Go back to sleep.”  
  
Keith is happy to obey, shifting closer and tucking her head right under Shiro’s chin. Before she closes her eyes, she mumbles “Sorry again for waking you.”  
  
Shiro makes a dismissive sound against her hair. “If I wake up in the next few hours, I’ll wake you too.”  
  
Keith snorts softly against her neck. “And you’ll give me a show?”  
  
“I’ll make you work for it.”  
  
It’s a challenge and a promise and Keith doesn’t fight to hold on to the brief flicker of interest that lights up only to be swept away by the desire for sleep, knowing that if Shiro keeps her word, it’ll return immediately and will refuse to be ignored.  
  
Knowing she might have something to look forward to, Keith closes her eyes with a smile.


	5. Day 5: Blowjob (Shiro/Lance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gag reflex? what's that? whatever it is, Lance doesn't have it.

 

 

Shiro has just stepped out of the shower and is about to begin changing into his night clothes when the door to his quarters unceremoniously beeps and slides open. He jumps, hands scrambling to retuck his towel securely around his waist. He suffers a split second of concern, wondering if there’s an emergency or if they’re under attack but his worries are immediately quelled when the one person in the castle who never bothers to knock on doors before barging his way into the rooms strolls through the doorway, hands in his pockets. 

 

His brows lift when he gets an eyeful of Shiro’s bare chest, mouth curling up into a familiar, appreciative smirk that Shiro is still not quite used to seeing directed at him. And despite the slight indignation at being caught unawares, he has to fight down the urge to blush.

 

“Well  _ hello  _ there.” Lance greets him. 

 

Shiro sighs but offers him a small smile, exasperated but fond. “Hi. Do you need something?”

 

Lance stops ogling him, eyes moving up to Shiro’s own. The curve of his smirk softens into something earnest, sweet, the kind of smile that Shiro is learning, makes him a little weak in the knees. Then he shrugs, blue eyes playful. “Why do I have to need something to see my boyfriend?” he asks coyly.

 

“So that’s a yes then.” Shiro says flatly.

 

Lance makes a wounded noise, hand flying up to his chest. “Ouch babe.”

 

Shiro shakes his head but says nothing. He turns to his bed where his clothes sit, neatly folded and patiently waiting to be put on. He knows Lance could still see him smiling but he doesn’t care. He reaches for his shirt.

 

“You probably shouldn’t do that. Because I in fact am not here to ask, I’m here to  _ give. _ ”

 

Shiro turns and maybe he’s about to say something but whatever it is dies in his mouth the second he takes in the breath to speak because Lance is suddenly beside him and as soon as he sees Shiro is looking, he sinks down to his knees.

 

A noise that’s part stammer and part squeak escapes him and instinctively, his hand tightens on his towel. Lance’s face falls and he immediately leans back, hands up, as if Shiro might bolt if he so much as accidentally brushes against him. 

 

“If...you’re cool with that. Of course, if you’re not that’s totally okay!” he says and Shiro knows that he means it. Lance has been careful with him since the beginning, handling Shiro’s various hang-ups about physical contact with a level of care and seriousness that surprised him. Even now, months later he’s still constantly checking. They’re navigating the buried minefield of Shiro’s trauma together and so far Lance is yet to show any frustration at the glacial pace, the gentle treading around triggers neither of them could see and it makes Shiro’s chest ache with a mess of emotions that have him torn between running and pulling Lance to him and never letting him go. 

 

He only realizes he still hasn’t said anything when Lance begins to stand. Shiro stops him with a hand on his shoulder. Lance pauses in an awkward half crouch. He doesn’t say anything, waiting for Shiro to speak first. He takes a deep breath, checks the voice in his head that makes itself heard whenever everything stops and panic swallows him up. It’s silent so far. 

 

“I’d like that.” 

 

Lance searches his face for a few moments and with just a little bit of hesitation, settles back down on his knees. A hand comes up to wrap around the one that Shiro has on his shoulder. It’s the metal one and Shiro mourns the fact, wishing he could feel the reassuring warmth of Lance’s skin on his. 

 

“Are you sure?”  Lance asks him.

 

Shiro nods and reaches up to put his flesh hand on Lance’s other shoulder. Lance puts his over it immediately, thumb rubbing back and forth slowly over Shiro’s knuckles. He smiles. 

 

“Just let me know okay?”

 

It’s his usual warning and Shiro nods again, sliding his flesh hand to the nape of Lance’s neck, burying his fingers in the short hairs there. Taking that as his cue, the smirk from earlier returns and with one tug, Shiro’s towel comes undone and falls to the floor with a soft ‘thump’. He shivers at the cold air and the way Lance licks his lips, looking at Shiro’s soft cock like he can’t wait to get it in his mouth. 

 

Lance’s hands brush against the sensitive backs of his knees and then slide up until his fingers wrap around Shiro’s hips. He presses a kiss to the soft skin above Shiro’s navel, slow and hot and wet. He does it again and again, kissing his way down Shiro’s front with slow, deliberate movements, giving Shiro a taste of what’s to come. He stops just above Shiro’s groin and already at half mast, Shiro bites down on a disappointed groan.

 

Lance looks up and because he just can’t help himself, he grins and says “Are we at the candy shop? Cause I wanna lick your lollipop.”

 

Shiro’s deeply disappointed in himself, knowing that a line like that couldn’t kill his boner. He returns Lance’s wink with a flat stare that doesn’t bother his idiotic boyfriend one bit. He grins up at him proudly until Shiro sighs.

 

“You-”

He barely gets the word out before Lance leans back in and mouths at his dick, cutting off whatever Shiro is about to say for the second time that night. Shiro gasps, the hand he has in Lance’s hair tightens, almost hard enough to hurt and it pulls the most delicious sound from Lance; a half laugh, half moan that gusts hotly across his skin. That talented mouth doesn’t have to work him long before he’s completely hard and aching for it and Shiro can’t help the shudder that rattles down his spine when Lance drags parted lips up the length of him, placing a suckling kiss to the head when he reaches it. 

 

He peers up at Shiro from beneath lowered lashes and doesn’t break eye contact as he wraps long fingers around the base and leans in to tongue at the head of Shiro’s cock. He teases the slit the way he knows Shiro likes and then alternates between tongue and mouth, not going beyond the head until Shiro is squirming, every other heavy breath turning into a soft whimper. 

 

Lance pulls back. “Still okay?” He asks, thumb kneading gently at Shiro’s hipbone.

 

“Yes. No.” Shiro groans, tugging at Lance’s hair. “Please stop teasing.” 

 

Lance chuckles, a low, rough sound that increases the urge to yank him closer and get him back where Shiro needs him. 

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” 

 

Shiro throws his head back, both hands coming up to grip Lance’s head when he leans in and takes him into his mouth in one long slide. He doesn’t stop until his lips touch his fingers and he pulls back slow, cheeks hollowing. When those blue eyes meet his again, Shiro moans. It’s a little too loud, rough and high pitched and his hand flies up to his mouth, biting down on a knuckle to keep more noises from escaping. 

 

Lance starts up slow, the wet heat of his perfect, perfect mouth sliding back and forth, swallowing Shiro’s cock over and over like he’s starving for it. The combined sounds of their heavy breathing fills the room, interspersed with the wet, filthy sound of Lance’s mouth around him, bitten off moans, whimpers, and Lance’s name, falling from Shiro’s lips like a plea. 

 

Lance pulls off with an obscene pop to mouth down the side of Shiro’s shaft, kissing and licking his way down to Shiro’s balls. He sucks them into his mouth while he slides his fist up Shiro’s cock, pumping him once, twice. 

 

“Fuck my mouth.” Lance pants against his hip. His lips are already swollen and slick with spit and his pupils are blown so wide, his eyes are almost black. Shiro wants to  _ ruin _ him.

 

“Are you sure?” he asks, ever polite. Lance huffs out a laugh and Shiro braces himself to be fondly mocked for being  “ _ such a gentleman _ ”, waits to hear the words in that soft, playful tone that always preceded a chaste little peck but Lance just pulls back until his lips are barely brushing the head of Shiro’s cock then he says, slow and clear. 

 

“I want you to make me choke on it.”

 

And  _ fuck,  _ who was Shiro to deny him? He exhales hard through his nose and grabbing two fistfuls of Lance’s hair to use as leverage, begins to thrust into Lance’s mouth. Lance moans around him, a loud, dirty sound broken up by Shiro’s cock ramming into the back of his throat. 

 

His hands find Shiro’s ass and they grip tight, fingers digging into his flesh in encouragement. Shiro groans, hips snapping faster, harder, following a reckless, sloppy rhythm as he hurtles helplessly toward the edge. He’s vaguely aware that he’s gripping Lance’s hair too tight, pulling him forward roughly into every thrust but Shiro couldn’t get himself to stop. Lance doesn’t seem to mind, using what limited breath he has to make noises that would give Shiro jerk off material for weeks. 

 

“L-ance…!” 

 

It’s all the warning he could give before he loses it. He doubles over, a shuddering moan falling from his lips. Lance doesn’t pull away, his hands move up to Shiro’s hips again, keeping Shiro right where he is. He starts to swallow and Shiro sees stars. Somebody whimpers, high and breathless and it takes Shiro a few ticks too long to realize the sound came from him. He doesn’t think he’s ever made a noise like that in his life. 

 

Lance pulls back slowly. His chest heaves with every breath and a string of spit and come stretch from Shiro’s dick to his lip. Shiro wipes it off with a thumb, earning him a smile. In the next second, Shiro is kneeling on the floor with him, one hand pulling him into a kiss and the other shoved down the front of his pants. Lance is hard and leaking and it barely takes a minute before he’s shuddering in Shiro’s arms and spilling over his fingers. 

 

Shiro kisses him through it and keeps kissing him as he pushes them both back until Lance is on his back with Shiro propped above him. 

 

“Mmm...holy shit.” Lance murmurs when they eventually break apart after a few lingering pecks. 

 

Shiro chuckles, nuzzling his cheek. “I think that’s my line.”

 

He feels the curve of Lance’s smile when he leans up to kiss him again. This one is gentler and lasts even longer than the first and when it finally ends, Shiro rests his forehead against Lance’s with a contented sigh. They rest in comfortable silence, basking in the afterglow. Then Lance giggles. 

 

Shiro pulls back to peer at him curiously. Lance grins.

 

“I gave the head, head.”

 

It takes him  a second to get the truly awful joke and when he does, Shiro pinches the bridge of his nose with a long suffering sigh. 

 

“I guess this time I formed the head?” Lance continues and Shiro can’t believe the same mouth that just gave him an earth-breaking orgasm is now giving him an earth-breaking headache. He puts a hand over it to keep more words that should never be heard together from coming out, muffling the sound of his laughter. Lance’s eyes crinkle in amusement before giving Shiro a cheeky little wink. 

 

“You’re awful.” Shiro tells him, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

 

“You love me.” 

 

Shiro doesn’t deny it. 

  
  
  


 


	6. Day 6: Clothed getting off (Lance/Pidge)

“Are you sure- mmh...Are you sure the tv is loud enough?”

 

Lance bites at the shell of her ear. “Even if it isn't, I'm pretty sure everyone is asleep.”

 

Pidge licks her lips, about to ask him again if he's sure but the words die in her mouth when Lance cups a hand over a breast, fingers rubbing at her nipple through the thin cotton of her shirt. She arches into the contact, pushing her chest up against Lance's palm. His other hand is bobbing up and down under Pidge's shorts, rubbing fast and hard. They're on the couch in Lance's parents' living room, with said parents just a room away, separated from them by walls that aren't quite thick enough.

 

Pidge jolts, biting down on her bottom lip hard to muffle a whimper when Lance's fingers move up to toy with her clit, rubbing back and forth over it in slow, heavy strokes. He has one knee on either side of her hips and Pidge grabs onto one, squeezing insistently to remind Lance that they're in full view of the door, in a house full of his family and the low odds of not being walked in on would get significantly lower if she drags this out by teasing.

 

She can feel him under her, can feel the hard line of his cock against her ass. Lance breathes out a quiet little “Ahh”, low and hot against her ear when Pidge rocks back against him, starting up a slow grind between his legs.

 

“Impatient much babe?” Lance chuckles, even as his thighs fall open wider, hips lifting up to meet hers.

 

“I can stop if you want.” Pidge tells him, the hand on Lance's knee sliding down to his hip, fingers curling around a handful of his pyjama shorts

 

“I didn't say that.”

 

Lance kisses at the soft skin behind her ear and she couldn't help the groan of disappointment that escapes when he pulls his hand away. It's been weeks. She hasn't even touched herself and fun as this trip has been, she's really at her limit here and Pidge is sure she's going to god damn explode if she doesn't have an orgasm soon.

 

“Shh, I got you. Turn over,” Lance murmurs. He starts to shift under her but before he could do anything, Pidge is scrambling up and and settling back down, one leg on either side of him, straddling his hips. She settles right on top of the hard bulge under his shorts, palms pressing flat against his chest.

 

“Okay, not what I had in mind but this is great too.” Lance says. His hands come up, squeezing her hips briefly before sliding back and settling on her ass.

 

“Lance, shut up.”

 

She waits and as soon as she see his mouth move, Pidge rolls her hips; one long, controlled thrust against his clothed erection. Lance moans, a little too loud and his hand ends up over hers, just a split second slower than Pidge's. She smirks down at him as she does it again, the hand over his mouth squeezing once as she mouths a silent 'shh'. She starts off slow; wide, rolling thrusts that have Lance whining under their hands. God she wants to fuck him, wants to watch him arch under her as she sinks down on him and ride him until he begs but not tonight. There's not enough time and not enough privacy.

 

Lance moves the hand on her ass, bringing it down to her front. His thumb rubs at her clit, heavy circles that feel amazing even through two layers of fabric. She rewards him by grinding down harder, faster.

 

They get off like that; fully clothed, humping like they were teenagers again. Pidge comes first, shoving a fist into her mouth to muffle a cry. She shudders, biting down on a knuckle hard enough to hurt and as the second pulse of her orgasm hits, Lance suddenly surges upward. He pushes her down until she's on her back and finishes himself off, rubbing against her throbbing cunt through both their clothes. Pidge manages to wrap a leg around him, urging him on. She can feel the moment he comes, his entire body seizing up as he buries his face in the crook of her neck. He humps her through it, one drawn-out grind, and another, and another, slow and all the more dirty for it.

 

Afterwards, they lay there panting, still wrapped up in each other. Pidge's hands slide up to Lance's hair, stroking it lazily as she presses kisses all over his cheek, his neck and everything else she can reach.

 

The sound of a shower running makes them both freeze.

 

“Do you think anyone heard us?” Pidge whispers.

 

“God I hope not. If anyone can't look us in the eye tomorrow at breakfast guess we'll find out.”

 

The thought makes her cringe. Lance starts to get up. He barely manages to push himself up on his elbows when a door opens from across the hall and they hear voices. Pidge raises an eyebrow.

 

“Pretty sure everyone is asleep hmm?”

 

Lance settles back down and groans against her neck.

 

 

 

 


	7. Day 7: Dressed/Naked (Lance/Lotor)

The moan slips out, completely unbidden. Lance slaps a hand over his mouth, muffling the soft gasp that follows in its wake. As if in retaliation, the hand around his cock tightens its grip, stroking him harder, faster. He whimpers, eyes squeezing shut.

 

Warm breath gusts over the sensitive skin on the back of his hand before a kiss is pressed to his knuckles. 

 

“Nothing to say?”

 

The words are murmured against his fingers, low and amused. Lance opens his eyes. Lotor’s face is inches away from his, watching him through lowered lids. When he sees Lance looking, he leans in closer, lips brushing against the shell of Lance’s ear as he speaks. 

 

“I thought you loved talking.” 

 

He gives Lance a squeeze as he says it and Lance’s reply almost gets lost in a stuttering gasp.

 

“Nhh-not as much as you apparently.” 

 

Lotor chuckles, throwing a leg over one of his and shifting closer. His body is a solid, heavy weight against Lance’s side, all lean muscle and too-warm skin that radiates heat through the thin fabric of Lance’s night clothes. 

 

“Maybe the next time you run your mouth, i’ll just do this. Could save us both a lot of time.” 

 

Lotor muses out loud, starting up a slow grind against his leg. His bare cock is hotter than the rest of him and Lance can feel the hard line of it  through his pyjama pants. He hasn’t taken a stitch of clothing off. Lotor is naked in his bed yet he’s the one flustered and squirming under him. 

 

“Under the table perhaps? During a meeting,” he noses against the neckline of Lance’s shirt, nudging the fabric down so he could mouth at the sensitive corner where his neck meets his shoulder. “...in front of everyone else.” 

 

The last part is a husky whisper followed by a sharp nip. Lance shivers, stifling a moan as he pictures it. Lotor next to him at the table, looking collected and prim with that infuriating, haughty expression on his face, chin propped up casually on one hand while the other gropes Lance under the table. 

 

“Would you like that?” Lotor asks, in a tone that lets Lance know he already knows the answer. 

 

His hand slows down, trading the pace for a heavier grip, wrist twisting on every upstroke. Lance’s hips lift up into every pass of his hand in needy, helpless little thrusts and when Lotor pauses to thumb at the head, smearing precome, Lance has to push his palm down over his mouth to muffle the loud moan that escapes. 

 

“I wonder how you would do, sitting inches away from your most trusted friends and comrades with my hand between your legs.”

 

Lotor’s voice is a low rumble in his ear and without warning, he speeds back up, jerking Lance off fast and sloppy. The rustle of fabric and the dirty sound of skin on skin fill the silence of the room, louder than the sound of Lance’s breaths, quick and heavy against his palm. Pleasure is coiling low in his stomach, quickly building and ready to push him over the edge at any moment. 

 

“Or what if it’s my head between your thighs? Hmm? My mouth on your cock.”

 

Lance comes with a cry, back arching up off the bed. Lotor strokes him through it, gradually slowing down but not stopping until Lance whines and squirms, wrapping a hand around Lotor’s wrist. He lets go but barely gives Lance a minute before he rolls on top of him, naked thighs straddling Lance’s hips. His hair spills over one shoulder. It stands out in the dark, pale blue under the dim glow of the castle lights. Beyond it, Lance could just make out the curve of a smirk and slitted eyes, unnaturally bright, wicked and beautiful. 

 

Lotor rolls his hips, slow and deliberate, the ribbed underside of his cock rubbing against Lance’s over sensitive dick through his pants. He whimpers, fingers curling into the sheets. 

 

“Oh no, I am not done with you yet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [redblackandwhiteallover](https://redblackandwhiteallover.tumblr.com)
> 
> and twitter at [alineofeyeemoji](https://twitter.com/alineofeyeemoji)


End file.
